Picture This
by nikoli1
Summary: Rick and Kate turn to modern technology to bridge the gap between New York and DC. Co-Written with theputz913. This story will be posted under both pen names. This story will now transition to M.
1. Chapter 1

Kate is standing at the smart board trying to get a handle on the case she is working when she feels the vibration of her phone alerting her to an incoming text. Pulling the phone out of her pocket she swipes across the screen to see the message is from Castle. Her chest constricts a little at the thought. Just knowing that he is thinking of her this early in the morning causes a warm sensation to unfurl in her chest, from her fingers all the way down to the tips of her toes. Working in DC has definitely been a challenge to their relationship and that is putting it lightly. Oh, how she misses him. It's been six _long _weeks since she saw him last. Her team leader has told them they would be able to have a few days off when they wrap this case up. It's the only thing that forces her out of bed each morning, the promise of soon...of home. Sighing, she taps on the screen and sees a picture of a cup of coffee and a bear claw with the caption "Morning… coffee?" Smiling, she snaps a picture of her half empty coffee mug sitting on her desk with a caption "not even close to as good as yours" and texts it back to him.

No sooner has she sent her text another arrives. "Coffee isn't the only thing I'm good at you know." With a roll of her eyes and a blush of her cheeks, she recalls all the things he's good at and the last time she experienced his special skills. She fires off another text before turning back to the smart board. "You'll have to refresh my memory whe next, ILY"

Before she can even put her phone back in her pocket she receives another text. "ILY 2, talk later?"

Seeing McCord walk in, Kate quickly sends her reply. "Yes, later. Gotta go now."

As the day drags on, and fatigue begins to set in from another long morning chasing down several promising leads, Kate finally has a chance to sit down at her desk to eat her very unappealing lunch. Just as she is about to take her first bite a text arrives from Castle. As she taps on the message to open it, a picture of a milkshake, fries and hamburger from Remy's appears before her eyes accompanied by two words..."My lunch."

Her lunch, looking all the more unappealing makes her snap a picture of the sandwich and chips on her desk. Kate sends him the photo along with these words. "My lunch...I hate u a little right now!"

As usual, the response is immediate. "Jealous?"

Crunching on a stale chip she replies, "so jealous, especially if that shake is strawberry & u r sharing it with someone else."

Another reply arrives before she can take another bite. "I would never...only u!"

Pushing her sandwich away, she sends another message. The food from Remy's and the familiar banter make her miss him more. "Promise?"

His one word response warms her heart and causes tears to well up in her eyes. "Always."

She looks up to the ceiling above her as she tries to regain her composure, willing the tears to subside. With a brush of her hand to swipe at the one escaped tear, she takes a picture of an empty chair next to her desk and sends it to him with the words "Miss u... gotta go. Talk later."

Grabbing her uneaten sandwich and chips to throw away she reads his reply before going to join Rachel. "Miss u 2, Skype later...want to c u when we talk."

Feeling eyes on her, Kate shoots a quick text in reply. "Me 2, can't wait..."

Hours pass before she realizes she has another text. She opens the text to reveal a picture of him sitting alone at their swings. _He must have had someone take the photo for him._ She thinks as she reads the caption he included with the picture. "Happiest day of my life!"

A smile graces her face as she texts him back, "Mine too."

A few minutes later he sends back a question. "When r u gonna b home? Need 2 c u."

"Hope this weekend." She replies thinking she already told him about the promise of a few days off.

"I meant tonight." He sends.

"Not home without u." She replies feeling even more depressed about their long separation.

"Is being a Fed making u sappy? Or just being blissfully in love doing it 2 u?" he teases.

"Just missing u...been 2 long."

"Kate what time 2nite?" He asks again trying to snap her out of her funk.

"9?" She types, hoping her day will end long before that.

"Really? Is that when u get home? Or just date time?" he questions.

"home, cross fingers?" She cringes, knowing her response will be met by concern.

And there it is in his reply, "U r working 2 much."

"Can't help it, lots to learn." She shakes her head in response, appreciating his concern but doubting her own ability to absorb all she is learning. "Breaks over, luv u." What she wouldn't give to hear something reassuring from him.

"U got this Kate. U r gonna b g8! ILY2." He hurriedly answers sensing her self doubt, who knew they could still be so in sync even so many miles apart.

Six o'clock comes and goes, but Kate remains at the office pouring over files. Longing for a bath, a glass of wine and a good book to take her mind off of the day she's having. _I need to get out of here and go back to the apartment. Ugh! I can't even call that place home. It is so empty and cold. I've been here two months and still haven't unpacked my stuff. God I miss the loft...I miss home. I'm not going to miss that Skype session tonight. We've had to cancel too many times over the last six weeks. I'm not going to be the one to cancel this time. I need to get out of here and get some fresh air...clear my head. I'll start fresh again tomorrow._

When she takes notice of the now mostly empty room that her colleagues vacated some time ago and the clock nearing seven, she packs up her bag and decides to leave before something forces her to stay or causes her to miss her date with a certain ruggedly handsome man who is waiting to see her. It isn't the same as going home to him but it's all they have at the moment. Thank God for Skype, at least they can see each other this way.

* * *

Instead of catching the subway at her normal stop, she decides the time outside will do her some good. She walks a few blocks so she can run past the corner grocery to grab some dinner and a bottle of wine to enjoy in that bath she has been thinking about all day. As she makes her way down the sidewalk something draws her attention. Turning her head to see what drew her interest, she notices a book store off to her right. Like a magnet she is drawn to the store window where a life- size cutout of a smirking Richard Castle beams back at her. Feeling a little giddy at the sight of her fiancé she gets an idea. She rushes into the store, hands her the iPhone to the sales clerk and asks if she would snap a picture of her kissing the cheek of the cardboard cutout. The woman looks at her like she has lost her mind but humors her by snapping off a couple shots for her kissing the cardboard representation of her fiancé. After retrieving her phone, she pulls up the photos and chooses the best one to send to Rick in a text. "I can almost feel u breathing down my neck!"

"Beckett, if I was that close to u, I would b doing far more than breathing down your neck!" He counters her tease.

Before she can respond she gets another message. "Kinda hard 2 breath down your neck with your shirt buttoned up like that. Maybe u should pop a few buttons?"

Deciding to tease just a bit more, Kate takes the elastic band from her ponytail, shakes her hair out and opens a few buttons on her blouse revealing a hint of the lace underneath much like she did a couple years ago in front of the Old Haunt. Noticing a few people staring at her antics, Kate decides that she needs a little assistance and hands her phone back to the laughing clerk and explains that she needs just one more photo of herself standing next to the cutout to play a joke on a friend.

Grinning to herself as she pulls up the photo and enters the following caption before pressing send, "u mean like this?"

She isn't disappointed when Castle's text arrives. "Katherine Beckett r Feds allowed 2 look that hot?"

"Not Agent Beckett right now, just Kate." She answers.

"You are gorgeous. Done 4 the day?" He inquires hoping she is almost ready to video chat.

"Yeps grocery then all yours." She promises.

"Thought u might want a sexy photo 2!" She reads as she takes in the picture of a man's leg? He thinks he's so funny. "Thought u might wanna c a little leg Beckett."

Rolling her eyes, she laughs as she sends her reaction to his sexy photo. "I'm more of an ass girl Castle"

"That can be arranged. Do u prefer bare or clad in tight denim?"

"Either as long as it's yours, babe." She blushes as she continues their verbal sparring.

"My ass is all yours honey!"

"u r an ass!"

"That I am, but u love me!"

"I do." She texts back thinking about someday in their future when those two words will be so much more than they are at this moment.

As she sees his next message arrive she hesitates a moment before she checks it, thinking it will have something to do with the two word reply she sent moments ago. She is surprised when she reads this instead. "Run your errands so we can Skype. Can't take the teasing anymore...gotta go take a cold shower now!"

"Can't take the heat, Rick?"

"Not from 200 miles away when I can't do anything about it."

"Soon...I'll make it up 2 u. 6 weeks worth!"

"I'll hold u 2 it."

"God I hope so, give me an hour to get to apt." She sends as she enters the store.

"k" is the only thing he sends.

* * *

With her hands full, Kate leans back and kicks her door closed with her heel. Dropping her grocery bag on the floor, she leans against the door and massages her temples willing her pounding headache to go away. She crosses to the kitchen and sets the bag on the counter and reaches into a cabinet to grab a wine glass. She opens her bag and pulls out her favorite bottle of red wine that she picked up at the store on the way home. It's the same brand that Castle got her hooked on. The only drawback is that he isn't here to share it with her. But it really does help her relax, maybe too much, because when she drinks this wine she feels a bit frisky too. Ugh._ Not helping_ _Kate_, she scolds herself and her racy thoughts. She uncorks the bottle to let it breathe as she heads toward the bathroom to start the water for a bath. She just needs to submerge herself. Maybe if she stays under the water long enough she will forget all about her major faux-pas she made earlier in the day where she was shot in the chest during her training exercise. That really took the wind out of her. Lying on the concrete and seeing that blood on her shirt brought all the memories of her shooting into stark clarity. Not seeing Castle was a bit of a relief and disappointment both. Relief that he wasn't there to see the blood, fake or not, on her shirt and disappointment because he was the one that made her feel like everything was going to be okay that day in the cemetery. If he would have been there with her today, he would have made her feel okay about her mistake. She is being stupid, she knows. She pours a thick glob of bubble bath under the running water and watches as bubbles appear across the water. She lights the scented candles by the corner of the tub and steps out of her clothes. Slipping into her robe, she goes back out to the kitchen in search of her wine. Her phone starts ringing as she begins to pour. It's Rick.

"Hey there, did I catch you at a bad time?" he asks.

"No, I wouldn't say that exactly," she replies softly.

"You sure? You sound a bit preoccupied," he questions.

"No, just glad to hear your voice. I was actually getting ready to slip into the tub," she answers.

"Oh, bubbles huh, that bad of a day?" he asks with a hint of concern.

"You could say that," she trails off.

"Anything I can do to help?" he offers.

"Maybe," she replies, as she grabs her wine glass, heads to her bedroom and snags her I-pad off her bed on her way to the bathroom. "You promised we could Skype tonight, are you still in the mood?"

"Me?" he huffs.

"Yes you, silly, I was sorta hoping you could read to me tonight. I haven't had much of a chance to read 'Deadly Heat'. Besides the live version is so much better." She all but purrs into the phone.

Rick audibly swallows. _God she is going to kill me tonight with her bedroom voice_, he thinks to himself. "Sure Kate, anything you need..."

"Oh I _need, _Rick," she interrupts him. "Really, really_, neeed._"

"K-A-T-E" he groans. He can deal with a lot of things, but naked Kate is his kryptonite. He hears splashing in the tub and yep, totally turned on now_. Deep breaths, Rick, in through your nose and out through your mouth _he chants to himself.

"Still there Castle?"

"Yep," he breathes.

"Everything alright?"

"Just fine," he lies, as he adjusts himself. He picks up his copy of 'Deadly Heat' and opens his laptop to open the Skype program. More splashing accosts his ears. He actually thinks he heard her giggle.

"You sure?" she asks again. She knows he's lying, she can hear his heavy breathing through the phone. She smiles to herself, she knows she is teasing him mercilessly but she can't help it. Kate loves this man and the way he makes her feel. With just the sound of his voice through the phone, the tension in her shoulders is already beginning to ease. Yeah, he does that to her. "Babe, still there?"

"Yeah, still here," he grunts. "Just starting up the Skype program. You should be able to see me now."

Her heart flutters in anticipation as she clicks the icon to open the app on her tablet. And there he is, her beautiful man smiling back at her.

"God it's good to see you, Kate."

"Yeah, you too" she says as she leans back against the tub and adjusts the pillow behind her head.

"You ready for me to read to you?" He kicks off his shoes and reclines back in his chair getting comfy like her, or at least trying to. He loves this part of the day when he gets to see her and not just hear her voice. Modern technology at its finest.

She leans forward to reach for her wine when she hears him clear his throat. She looks up at the screen and he is cocking his eyebrow at her. "Oh sorry, here let me blow some of these bubbles out of the way for you." She literally blows them away enough to reveal the tops of her breasts to him. "Better?" He lets out a breath he was holding and she laughs. "I'm sorry, not enough you say?" Leaning forward, she waves away more bubbles, now fully exposing her chest to him.

"Yeah, Kate, waaaay better, thank you." As he squirms around a bit in his chair, which of course she sees him do causing her to smirk at him. "Oh you think you're funny don't you?"

He gets up out of his chair, grabs his laptop, heads into his bedroom shutting and locking the door. The last thing he needs right now is an interruption from Martha or Alexis. He shucks off his shirt and pants, leaving his boxers on offering her a full body view including the tented boxers he is now sporting thanks to her. She snorts a laugh at him. "Yeah, laugh all you want, I'll remember that when I see you next. And I don't mean on the computer, I mean face-to-face…"

"Rick Castle, are you threatening me?" she asks.

"Whatever it takes, Kate, your killing me here," he smirks back at her.

God, she misses him. But she is glad she teased him because now she has an unobstructed view of his bare chest. It makes her feel even closer to him somehow. "Okay, I think I'm all ready. Will you read to me now?" she asks.

"Of course. Anything for you Kate." he says as he starts reading.

She smiles at that, and leans her head back against the pillow and closes her eyes to the sound of him reading to her. She couldn't have asked for a better way to end her day. The soothing tones of his voice is just what she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate is just finishing up her breakfast when she hears the horn beep letting her know Rachel is outside waiting for her. She starts to pick up her cereal bowl but grabs her cell phone instead and snaps a picture of the magazine she is reading. Moving quickly she carries her bowl to the sink. Heaven forbid McCord honk the horn at her again. Lord knows she does not want to get on this woman's bad side. Even as partners, Kate feels like she is in a pissing match with her as it is. Determined to have a better day then yesterday, she snags her case files and rushes out the door.

* * *

Rick steps off the elevator at the 12th just as Javier is coming around the corner. "Hey, Castle, what brings you here this morning?" Espo asks.

"Oh nothing much," Rick replies as he feels his phone vibrate in his hand. Glancing down he sees it's a text from Kate. He swipes across the screen and there is a picture of a cereal bowl and this month's copy of 'Modern Bride'. Smiling he texts back, "see anything in there you like?" Just picturing Kate in a wedding dress makes him gush like a girl.

"How's Beckett doing?" Esposito asks, interrupting Rick's train of thought.

"Oh, you know, Kate, she is running at this opportunity full tilt. She is pushing herself to the extreme. I can hear it in her voice when we get a chance to talk. She is beginning to sound exhausted. You know how she gets, carries the weight of the world on her shoulders," he replies.

"Yeah, you're right," Javier concedes. "Hey look, it's Mr. Mom," he grins looking over as Kevin leans inside his desk drawer and pulls out a swaddled doll.

"He kinda looks just like you Espo. Is there something you and Kevin need to share with me?" Castle teases, "does Jenny know about you two?"

"Don't even joke about that Bro," grumbles Esposito.

Kevin looks up and sees Castle and his partner laughing and pointing in his direction and quickly shoves the doll back into the drawer and slams it closed. "You just wait Javi, your time will come..."

"Dude, that's not even funny," huffs Esposito.

"Yeah, Kevin, totally not funny. He's more likely to become a fairy godmother than a proud papa," Castle jokes.

Castle looks over toward Esposito as Karpowski enters the bull pen. Which gives him an idea. "Hey Karpowski, would you mind snapping a picture for me?"

"Sure, Castle, what did you have in mind?" she asks.

"Come here boys, I want to snap a picture for Kate," Rick says as he motions to the boys to join him.

All three of them huddle together and strike a pose as Karpowski snaps their picture.

* * *

Kate's phone vibrates on her desk as she shuffles through paperwork trying to locate her pen. Looking around to see if anyone is watching, she snags her phone and swipes across the screen. She stifles a laugh, which of course draws the attention of McCord from across the room. She can't help it. It's a picture of Rick and the boys imitating the infamous 'Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil' and grinning like monkeys. If she were alone, she would totally crack up at it.

"Something you'd like to share Agent Beckett?" McCord asks as she steps up behind Kate's shoulder.

Kate shakes her head as she takes her phone and turns it face down on her desk. "Uh, no it's nothing really," she replies. Although she can't seem to wipe the grin off her face. God, she needed that. Rick totally delivered this time. Her mood has lifted since opening that text.

"Well if you say so, but I suggest you get back to work Agent Beckett, paperwork doesn't fill itself out," McCord snaps at Kate as she turns on her heel and walks away.

* * *

Rick steps up to the curb to hail a taxi, when his phone starts to ring. It's Kate.

"Hey Beckett! How's your day going?" he asks.

"Better thanks to you," Kate replies.

"Glad I could be of service," Rick responds.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Kate asks as she hears the sound of cars honking in the background. "Where are you anyway?"

"Oh, I am out grabbing a few things for dinner, for Pi."

"For Pi?" she questions.

"Yeah, for Pi," he huffs.

"As in dessert?" she queries.

"No, I wish though," Rick replies, "it would definitely sit better on my stomach." He hasn't even mentioned Pi to Kate. The subject is usually the last thing on his mind when he gets a chance to talk to her.

"Your stomach?" she deadpans.

Castle opens his picture gallery on his phone and sends Kate a picture he took of Pi. "I just sent you a picture."

Kate pulls the phone away from her ear and taps open the messages icon and views the text. "Oh, Castle, where did you pick him up?"

"Pick him up? Did you look at him? Does he look like someone I would pick up?" he squeaks.

"Well, he is tall with dark hair," Kate giggles.

"You forgot one thing, I'm only into females," he whines, "specifically, tall, gorgeous brunettes who carry badges, guns, and handcuffs and aren't afraid to use them either."

"Is that a request, Castle?" she queries.

"I wouldn't say no to any form of punishment you are willing to dish out Agent Beckett," he chuckles as his mind wonders back to a few of their more adventurous evenings at home before she left for DC.

"Castle! Get your mind back in THIS conversation!" she scolds, knowing exactly where his mind has gone.

"Fine, always stifling my creative juices," he mumbles.

"I thought I inspired said juices!" she prods.

"You..." he starts.

"You will stop right there if you know what's good for you!" she admonishes, again knowing right where his dirty mind has wondered too.

"I do and I'm talking to her right now!" he smirks, knowing she is rolling her eyes now.

"Who is he?" she asks trying to get back on track after that tangent.

"He showed up at the loft with Alexis last week. I met him when I came home from my book tour," Castle supplies with displeasure in his voice.

"Oh…," Kate trails off. _This complicates things._ _I was going to surprise him_ _as soon as I _ _can get a chance to get away_. _If I show up_ _at the loft with Pi and Alexis there will we have any privacy? _ _We could always go back to my old apartment. Maybe this is a sign that I shouldn't get rid of it just yet. _

"Kate? What is it? Do you have to go?" Castle asks, knowing something just occurred to her by the sudden silence on the other end of the line.

"No...nothing, must be pretty crowded at home now huh?" She answers not wanting him to jump to conclusions or worry.

"Yeah, might have to get a bigger place if Alexis intends to keep bringing home strays," he jokes trying to lighten the mood.

"How long will this Pi be staying? Hasn't Alexis went back to the dorms yet?" Kate asks trying not to sound to put out by the extra people in the loft who have ruined her plan.

"No idea! Can you come home and scare him off with your badge and gun?" Rick pleads.

"What is it with my badge and gun today Castle? Do you miss me or just all of my cool toys?" she chuckles.

"You," he answers honestly. "But I really wouldn't mind if you scared him a little. Can you do a background check on him? I mean he's from Amsterdam, Kate. You know what that place is known for right?"

"Not going to run him through the database for you Castle. Alexis is a smart kid, you gotta trust her judgment on this or you are going to make it so much worse," she tells him. "And yes, voice of experience talking!"

"Fine," he says. "But I'm serious about wanting you to come home Kate, whether you scare him off or not. I'm sorry about cancelling last time, but I really want to see my fiancé in person."

"Not your fault. You have a job to do too," she says. "I had to cancel the time before that."

"I know, but it's been way too long and we promised to not go more than two weeks...we're at six now," Rick blurts out in frustration.

"I'm working on it. I'm on the first flight home as soon as I'm able to get away," she promises. "I gotta get back to work, I've been hiding out in the break room for too long anyway. Just wanted to thank you for brightening my day with the picture and say, I love you Rick."

"I love you too, Kate. Talk or Skype again tonight?" he asks, but she's already gone.

Just as he goes to put his phone back in his pocket it chimes with a text message from Kate. "Skype tonight?"

He quickly fires off a one word reply so she can get back to work, "Definitely."

* * *

After ending her seclusion in the break room, Kate dives headlong into her case wanting to uncover the lead that will ultimately solve this case. She desperately wants to prove herself to her colleagues after the debacle at hostage alley yesterday, but more importantly, she wants to close the case and hop a short flight home to see her one and done. She has been combing through a file of known associates when something catches her eye at the bottom of the page. Pushing out of her chair she crosses the room in search of McCord to share her theory. Rachel looks up at her expectantly, but only offers a nod in response.

_God I wish Castle was here to build theory with. We were always so in tune with each other...finishing each other's sentences...solving cases,_ she thinks.

The room swings into action with Hendricks breezing past her with a hurried, "good catch Beckett" and the next thing she knows they are all hustling to their government issued sedans to go "get their guy."

Realizing that its mid afternoon and he hasn't heard from Kate since their brief conversation earlier this morning, Castle fires off a text with another funny picture to make Kate laugh as he did with the photo of the boys.

"c I'm not the only 1," he types, before attaching a picture of the life size Boba Fett in his bathroom holding a sign that says, "Miss you Kate."

Almost instantly he gets a response.

"Really Castle"

"U no u luv him Beckett," he teases.

"c u l8r" is the only response he gets.

Several minutes later, his phone pings, signalling a new text has arrived. Swiping a finger across the screen to open the text, he is met with a picture of the departures board at Reagan National airport.

Not understanding and thinking the worst he replies, "Where r u headed?"

"Home 2 u"

"When?" he types furiously.

His excitement boils over with the next text she sends, "pick me up 5pm JFK. ;)"

His fingers blaze across the keyboard to answer, "Can't wait, I'll b there!"

"c u in a few hours" is the last text he gets from Kate.

* * *

Castle arrives at her gate early, really early, because he just couldn't wait anymore to see her. Kate was finally going to be in his arms tonight after six weeks of settling for Skype, texts and phone calls. With one last glance at the arrivals board, seeing that her flight is on time, he settles into an uncomfortable chair to wait out the next forty-five minutes having only his phone to occupy him. Time ticks by so slowly he doesn't even think about what is going on around him...until he is tapped on the shoulder by a young man who tells him he thinks the flight he was waiting on has finally arrived. Bounding out of the chair, he makes his way up to the jet way so he will be able to see Kate first.

Finally, she comes into sight looking more beautiful than he remembers. A tired smile gracing her face as she catches sight of him.

"Hey," she says as she steps into the circle of his arms.

"Hey," is his muffled reply as he brushes a kiss across the top of her head, "you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go," Kate grabs his hand and pulls him along behind her until they can walk side by side.

"Where..." he trails off as she turns her phone back on after the flight, "do you wanna go first?"

"Anywhere with you," she says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hungry?" he asks, not sure when she last ate and feeling the stir of hunger in his own stomach.

"Shit!" she says, way louder than she intended to, when she looks down at her now ringing phone.

"Don't answer it," Castle pleads, "you just got here Kate."

"I have to, it's DC," she groans, knowing her plans for a weekend in Rick's arms is about to end before it could begin.

"Please?" he pouts, but knows she has no choice.

"Beckett," she barks, "yes, just landed in New York...no, I understand."

"What is it? You have to go back don't you?" he questions, knowing he isn't going to like her answer.

"Yeah. I've been recalled for an urgent matter," she apologizes with her eyes, as she takes in the look of disappointment on her fiancé's face. _He looks like someone just stole his favorite toy. _

"When do you leave?" he asks with sadness leaking into his voice. _Please say tomorrow morning, please say tomorrow...Please say never again._

"I have to be on the next flight back to DC. I have maybe ninety minutes tops according to McCord's orders. I'm so sorry Rick."

"Not your fault. I thought they were gonna give you a few days once you guys closed the case?" he wonders aloud.

"So did I. God, I was really looking forward to spending the whole weekend in your arms...in our bed," Kate says, not able to hide her disappointment from him any longer.

"Well, as much as this sucks, we can still have dinner together, right?" he offers trying to lighten her spirits.

"I'd love too, but there's something I need to do first," she grins, as she leans in to brush a kiss to his lips that lingers longer than is socially acceptable.

"Are you sure we can't sneak off somewhere, make up for lost time?" he says with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Maybe we can find a private corner in the lounge and make out?" she teases. "But you have to feed me first. I haven't eaten all day."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" he says with a knowing grin.

The waitress walks them to a more secluded booth in the back and hands them their menus as they sit down. She takes their drink orders and walks away. Kate slides across the seat and leans against Castle as she peruses the menu. She just needs to get closer to him. Feel his warmth surround her. It's better than sitting across the booth. At least she can touch him this way.

"Know what you want?" he asks shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I think so," she replies as she absently draws a circle on his thigh.

The waitress brings their drinks and takes their order. She picks up their menus and walks away leaving them some privacy. Rick takes in a deep breath and lets out a contented sigh.

"What's wrong Castle, cat got your tongue?" she teases as she feels him flex his thigh against her fingertips.

"No," he grins. He traps her hand on his thigh enjoying the warm from her hand. "Just glad I get to spend a little time with you. Even if this is all we have, I am glad you came, Kate," he says as he drags his hand up her back and begins rubbing her neck.

"HHmmm, don't stop," she says softly. "You and your magic fingers, Rick. A girl could get used to this."

"Maybe so, but wow… Kate. You are so tight! You really do need a break. I wish I were able to go back with you to DC. I would love to be able to work this tension out of your shoulders," he says wiggling his eyebrow at her.

"Don't tease me Castle, you know what happened the last time you did that…" she trails off. "Uh-huh, and the cuffs," she says interrupting his thoughts again.

"Now, Kate, don't make promises you can't keep," he challenges as the waitress comes back to the table carrying their food.

Kate stops just outside of the boarding gate and turns to Castle. "I really enjoyed dinner," she says drawing him into a hug.  
"Me, too," Rick responds as he pulls back and traces the outline of her face with his finger. "When will I see you again?"

Kate lets out a sigh. "Not sure," she says honestly as the last call to her flight is announced overhead. She closes the gap and kisses him hard. She nips at his upper lip and pulls away. "I gotta go. I love you."

He squeezes her shoulders. "I love you, too. Let me know when you arrive in DC," he says as she retreats through the doorway toward her plane. She turns and gives him one last look and offers him a tight lipped smile as she clears the gate.

* * *

Kate's phone pings just as she steps thru the door of her apartment. She walks to her bedroom and drops her bag at her feet as she pulls out her phone and swipes across the screen. It's a picture of her pink pajama top and shorts spread out on Rick's bed with a caption, "miss you already."

She grins as she steps up to her bed and pulls down the bedspread and snaps a picture of his pillow and sends it back to him with a reply, "miss u 2, made it home okay."

Rick texts back, "talk 2morrow?"

Kate smiles as she sends her reply, "definitely, night babe."


	3. Chapter 3

Castle is sitting in his office signing copies of 'Deadly Heat' for Paula when his phone vibrates on his desk. He picks it up and swipes across the screen and sees it's a text from Kate. He taps on the icon just as Martha strolls into the room.

"Richard, have you seen my script laying around in here? I thought I saw it in here the other day."

"No, Mother, I haven't seen it. Are you going out now?" he asks as he opens the text from Kate. His mouth drops open as he takes in the picture of a navy blue lace thong and matching bra lying on her bed. The imagery of Kate wearing the sexy lingerie turns his mouth dry. Rick takes a deep breath in through his nose and lets it out slowly through his mouth willing his heart rate to slow in the process.

"I was planning on it, why" … Martha trails off as she takes in the look on Rick's face. "Richard, is everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah," He says as he swallows slowly and holds the phone against his thigh.

"Well? What is it?" Martha prompts.

"It's nothing," Rick quickly replies interrupting her.

"It certainly seems like something," Martha tries again.

"Okay, okay, Kate sent me a message a few minutes ago. Seeing it just made me miss her, _really_ miss her." Rick mumbles, still distracted by the picture on his phone.

"Oh Richard, darling, when are you two going to figure this thing out? You can't keep going on like this. It's hard to maintain a relationship, let alone an engagement, when you go weeks without seeing one another," Martha replies with concern etched across her face.

"I know, Mother, we are trying. It's just been so hard with the book tours and her schedule. We talk everyday and that helps."

"But it's not enough," she finishes for him.

"No, it's not enough," Rick states with resignation in his voice.

"I know you will figure _something_ out. I imagine she misses you just as much," Martha says as she places a kiss to the top of his head. "I gotta go, the stage awaits my dear."

"Yes, Mother," he says.

* * *

Kate is just climbing out of the shower when her phone begins to ring. She glances at the screen and grins. "Hey there, Castle."

"Beckett! How are you?"

"Good babe. Great, now that you called," She replies honestly.

"Loved the picture you sent this morning. I was gonna send you one back, but I figured I'd call you instead," he replies.

"Yeah?" she says interrupting him. "Which pair were you going to show me this morning?"

"Well, you see, that's the thing...I'm not wearing _ANY_," he tells her.

Kate nearly trips as the mental picture accosts her. " Castle! Are you serious? As in _commando?"_

"That's right, as in, not a stitch!" he teases.

"Oh my God! Stop!" Kate exclaims.

"You are totally thinking about my ass right now aren't you? And wishing that you were here right now to investigate my claims about my current state of undress," he continues the tease.

"You have no idea how much I would love to be working that case right now," Beckett admits.

"I do love to watch you work...among other things," he laughs.

"Somehow I don't think we are talking about the same kind of work...You have a far different definition of work than I do," she tells him.

"So what prompted the picture of sexy lingerie this morning? Not that I am opposed to you sending me pictures like that," he explains.

"Just putting away the stuff I had packed in my bag from our missed weekend," Beckett answers.

"That's cruel Kate. Almost as cruel as receiving that glorious image of your lacy blue panties and matching bra while trying to have a conversation with my mother." He mumbles. "I got so distracted with the text that I have no recollection of that conversation and who knows what God awful things I may have unwittingly agreed to."

"I'm sorry," she replies trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice and failing as she starts to laugh at him. "Don't pout, I promise to wear it the next time I see you in person."

"I knew the universe was conspiring against us. First, you get all the way home after six long weeks apart only to be recalled to DC and then you gotta go and tease me with yet another thing I had to miss out on?" Castle grumbles.

"The universe is not conspiring against us. It's just bad timing again," the frustration clear in her voice.

"Next time, can you leave your phone turned off for the weekend? Better yet, could you leave it in DC?" he pouts. "If she can't reach you, you wouldn't have to leave."

"Rick, you know I can't do that. It's my job. I can't just ignore McCord when she calls as much as I might want to," Kate replies wishing they could go back to a lighter topic.

"I know, doesn't mean I have to like it all the time," he continues to voice his distaste of their situation. "I just didn't think it would be this hard, Kate."

"I know, I didn't either," Kate sighs. "We will figure this out Rick, I promise."

"Can you do me a favor? Take my mind off missing you?" he asks shyly.

"I'm not gonna talk dirty to you on the phone Castle," she admonishes.

"I wasn't going to ask for that...this time," he answers.

"I don't know how much I can help with that from 226 miles away, but I'll give it a shot," Kate tells him, hoping she can make him feel better.

"Can you put on that stuff from the picture earlier and think of me...us?" he questions. "Knowing you are wearing it will make me smile and have awesome thoughts about how much I would have enjoyed removing them from your smoking hot body."

"I... Castle, I don't usually wear stuff like that under my work clothes," she shares this new little bit of information.

"Why? Do the feds have rules about sexy undergarments? Another stupid rule like the 'no jewelry rule'? How would they enforce that rule?" he continues to babble on as his imagination takes flight. "Do they have a panty check every morning? Where can I apply for that job? You can be my reference, Beckett. I am a very thorough inspector of your undies," he giggles at the way his own mind works and the eye roll he just knows she is giving him at the moment.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" she groans. "No, there is no 'undergarment rule', I just don't wear them to work because it isn't practical."

"When did you stop wearing lace underwear? You have for the last year, as I can personally attest to," he announces proudly. "I had plenty of practice getting you out of them."

"You aren't here to peel them off of me at the end of a long, hard day at work. So what's the point?" she mumbles into the phone. "Makes me miss you even more."

"So what do you wear? Granny panties, bikinis, briefs..." his inquiring mind has to know.

"Not even going to dignify that with a response Rick," she laughs.

"So, will you make an exception just this once...for me?" he pleads.

"Can I just snap a picture of me wearing them and send it to you?" she offers a compromise.

"Isn't it against the law to send those kinds of pictures Agent Beckett?" he asks.

"Fine...I'll do it, just this once," she concedes. "The things we do for love."

"I love you too, Kate. Now, you better get that gorgeous body of yours into that sexy lingerie and have a cup of coffee before your ride gets there. I'll see you tonight," Castle tells her knowing he will be there tonight to peel those scraps of blue lace from her body.

"Okay," she replies as she rushes to finish her morning routine after glancing at her father's watch and realizing that Rachel will be here in twenty minutes. "I'll text you when I know what time I will be done at work."

"Have a good day. Stay safe," he tells her knowing he has caused her to be late.

"Love you," Kate sighs as she ends the call and prepares for another long day at the office.

* * *

Several hours later, just as Castle is disembarking from his flight from JFK to Reagan National, his phone chimes with a text from Kate.

KB: R we still on 4 Skype l8r

RC: Yes, let me know when

KB: should b done by 7 that OK

RC: perfect

Rick quickly pockets his phone and heads to baggage claim to grab the one bag he checked. He knows he packed too much stuff, but his wishful thinking got the better of him and he decided to bring enough clothes to last a week instead of the two days he had originally planned. He has every intention of convincing Kate to let him stay with her as long as possible. They really need some time together.

Now that he has a timetable to work with, he can make preparations to surprise his fiancé. He knows Beckett isn't a big fan of surprises, but he thinks she might enjoy this one...at least he hopes so. He stops by the local market near her apartment to grab enough groceries to last them a few days and a bottle of that wine she _really_ loves. The one that makes her _really_ happy to see him.

After blowing through the market, he heads to her apartment to stow his luggage, put the groceries away and get the wine chilled. He only has about an hour to wait for her arrival once those few tasks are accomplished. Realizing that he will need someplace to hide before revealing his surprise, he roams through her apartment. He takes in the cold, clinical vibe of the place, which screams government housing all over it. She obviously hasn't had a chance to make the place her own. There are none of her eclectic smattering of knick knacks scattered about or any of the artwork that adorned her walls back in New York. He thinks for a few minutes about unpacking a few of the boxes that appear to be right where the movers left them two months ago when he was here helping her settle in that first week. He wonders if she has been too busy to unpack them or just refuses to because then she would have to think of this tiny apartment as her home. He will have to ask her about that one sometime.

As the clock draws nearer to seven and her arrival, Rick makes his way into her bedroom and takes in the only room is this place that actually looks lived in. He can see the clothes she had on yesterday piled in the corner where she must have thrown them before climbing into bed last night and the carry-on bag she must have thrown down next to them. He takes in the bed, notices the comforter she brought from her place and the pillows she brought from his; claiming that she couldn't sleep without anymore. He has a sneaking suspicion that she just wanted a piece of their bed to remind her of home...their loft. Sitting down on the bed, he takes in her mom's jewelry box on the dresser and the photo of the two of them at the Old Haunt. He has an identical picture on his nightstand at the loft. They joked saying they wanted to see the same picture each night when they crawled into bed.

After staring at the photo Lanie had taken at their impromptu engagement party with their precinct family, he decides to send her a text to keep up the ruse that he is still in New York and waiting to Skype with her after work.

RC: home yet

KB: 10 min

RC: Skype when u get there

KB: food first, then Skype

RC: we could eat together

KB: like a date

RC: yes, gives online dating whole new twist

KB: I'm game, almost there

RC: C u soon

KB: K

He turns off his phone, wanting to make sure no calls from home interrupt what he has planned and places it on the nightstand at his side of the bed and waits. He is so excited about surprising her, and finally getting to hold her in his arms that he almost misses the sound of the front door swinging shut. He pauses at the door to her bedroom, the open floor plan, allowing him to watch her as she drops her bag and jacket by the door before heading off in the direction of the bathroom.

Kate grabs a wash cloth, heads to the sink and turns on the water as she begins washing her face. Splashing her face clean, she picks up a hand towel and begins patting her face dry. She catches a glimpse of movement out of the corner of her eye and quickly turns around to confront her intruder when she comes full force into a strong, firm chest. She quickly jumps and draws her hand back when Rick calls out.

"Kate, stop it's me!" he exclaims.

"Castle, you scared the shit out of me!" Kate says as she presses the palm of her hand against her chest. "What were you thinking coming up behind me like that?" She rasps as she throws her arms around him and steps into the warmth of his chest. She tucks her head against his chest and takes in a deep breath as the scent of him washes over her, and soothes her frayed nerves. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close.

"Oh, God, I didn't mean to scare you like that," he says as he rubs gentle circles across her back. "I was awestruck watching you come through the door, I couldn't help but pause."

"Doesn't matter now, I've missed you so much," Kate says as she leans up and kisses him hard on the mouth.

"Me, too," he husks as he draws her tighter against him and returns her kiss. Kate nips at his lip and drags her tongue across the seam of his lips seeking entrance. Rick groans as he opens to her demand. Kate delves inside sliding her tongue across his as she flattens herself against his chest. She can't believe he is finally here with her. She slides her fingers through the fine hairs at the nape of his neck and tugs him closer. She groans as she continues to plunder his mouth and grips his hair harder into her fist.

Rick bends down and grabs the back of Kate's thighs and hauls her up against him. She wraps her legs around his waist and releases a soft high pitched whimper. "Hungry?" He asks as he breaks away from the kiss and carries her away from the bathroom and toward her bedroom.

"Starved, but not for food," Kate replies as she trails kisses down the side of his neck, eliciting a low growl from him as he squeezes her ass tighter, hauling her against him more.

His legs bump the side of the bed and he sets her down on the edge. Bending down, he removes her shoes and kicks off his as he stands back up. She makes quick work of the buttons on his shirt as he deftly undoes his belt and drops his pants to the floor.

Kate gasps as she takes in the glorious sight of him. "Castle, you weren't kidding when you said you were commando earlier on the phone!"

"That's right, I was trying to get back at you earlier! You wicked woman, you and your texts! Driving me crazy all the way from DC!" he grins at her as he pushes her back onto the bed and crawls up beside her.

She traces her finger up his chest and grins. "Can't help it really, if you're not here with me, you're in my thoughts. I snapped the picture this morning 'cause I was thinking of you. And look at you now, here with me," she softly replies as she starts placing chaste kisses to his chest. He moans as he captures her hand from wondering lower. It has been _way _to long since they made love and if he isn't careful, it will be over before it even begins. He drags her hand up above her head and holds it there as he shifts his weight onto his side to gain leverage.

Slowly, he works the buttons of her blouse free and slides it apart revealing the navy bra and her creamy skin. Such a beautiful sight with the contrasting colors and her pert breasts pushing up against the lacy material with the steady rise and fall of her chest. He leans down and captures one of the pert nipples and bites down gently eliciting a gasp from Kate.

"Castle," she sighs. She felt that all the way down to her core and the aftershocks that radiated outward. Impatient, now that she felt that, she tries to flip him onto his back to gain control but he traps her leg with his own. He unzips her slacks and slides his hand down the front palming her causing her to moan. Kate leans up and cups him behind the head and pulls him back to her. She begins kissing him hard expressing her frustration in the only way she knows how. Castle releases her hand from above her head, he makes quick work of removing her slacks and the matching navy thong. Deftly he unclasps her bra and begins trailing kisses down her chest. He pauses at one of her breasts and swirls his tongue across her nipple and continues his journey down her torso until he meets the juncture of her thighs. He places a gentle kiss at the apex and drags his tongue around her bundle of nerves causing her to buck her hips. He kisses his way back up her stomach and pauses to swirl his tongue across the other nipple before he settles his weight between her legs.

He gazes into her darkened hazel eyes and sees the want lying below the surface. It mimics his own. Unable to hold back any longer, he enters her in one quick stroke.

"Oh God, Kate, you're so tight," he rasps as he stills his movements and she wraps her arms around his shoulders and holds him tightly to her as she adjusts to him. He withdraws slowly and rocks back into her more forcefully than before. She meets him with equal urgency drawing her legs around him as she pushes her hips up on his down stroke. Skin slaps against skin as the tempo continues to increase.

"Oh, God….oh, God…" Kate chants as she grips him tighter, feeling the pressure start to build low in her abdomen. This is just what she needs….him. His love. It grounds her. Rick's rhythm falters just as her release builds tighter still. He thrusts once more before he climaxes and sends her soaring.

Rick leans down and kisses her softly as her stomach growls. "Beckett, are you hungry again?"

Kate snorts a laugh. "I don't know Castle, if you feed me something of substance you might get lucky more than once tonight…" she trails off.

"Is that a promise, Beckett?"

"No, I would say that's a sure thing," she grins as she tosses a pillow at him.


End file.
